blinkybillfandomcom-20200215-history
Splodge Kangaroo
= = Splodge.jpg This article is about the character. For the film he is featured in, see Blinky Bill The Mischievous Koala (Working Class Man). For other uses, see Splodge (disambiguation). Splodge: A kangaroo who is one of Blinky's friends. He wears a green cap and green overalls with yellow suspenders. History The Complete Adventures of Blinky Bill Blinky Bill and Nutsy TBA Season 1 He is a main character of the series, appearing in virtually every episode. He is first appearing in episode Blinky Bill's Favourite Cafe, when he and Blinky visited Mr.Gloop.Splodge is important character in episode Detective Blinky, when Splodge and Blinky investigate why all Mulgar Berriesin Greenpatch mysteriously disappear. Season 2 In the episodes Blinky the Hypnotist Blinky hypnotise Splodge and he thinks, he is Miss.Magpie. Blinky fails to style Splodge's hair (Blinky Bill and the Mystery Pollution) and all in Gang have spots. Blinky finds that river is polluted from Daisy beauty salon. He is lost with other Gang members in episode Blinky Bill and the Earthquake and he and others kid finding way home. Season 3 In the third season he is not one of the main characters as the season primarily focused on Blinky and his mission to save the circus-animals he, Nutsy and Flap rescued while escaping from the season's main-villains Basil Circus and Cyril Circus. Blinky Bill: The Mischievous Koala (Working Class Man) Splodge is Blinky's friend and goes with him to the Wood Chip Mill. He was put guard-duty. Though when Bruno and Hillda were on the attack he banged on the door to alert the others and fled. Splodge distracts the woodcutters and warns of the danger. Blinky Bill's White Christmas Splodge is in Greenpatch and with Nutsy tries to artificial make snow. Blinky Bill the Movie Splodge the kangaroo appears in the new movie with Marcia and Robert watching Blinky, who knows the story that his father went to the sea of white dragons when they got the fruit bombs to teach Cranklepot. The next morning after Blinky feels upset at his mother he has to go find his father. Blinky told Splodge, Robert and Marcia the plan to prevent his mom from knowing that he has gone, and after Blinky with his new friends and his parents return all the way back home to Greenpatch Cranklepot tells everyone to bow the new king, but Blinky with Nutsy, Jacko, Jorge, William, Betty, Splodge, Robert and Marcia with the fruit bombs to smash the Goanna is a go. Appearance Television Series * Season 1 - Blinky Bill's Favourite Cafe, Blinky Bill's Fire Brigade, Blinky Rescues the Budgie, Blinky Bill's Fund Run, Blinky Bill the Teacher, Blinky and the Red Car, Blinky Breaks the Drought, Blinky Saves Granny's Glasses, Blinky Bill's Ghost Cave, Blinky Bill's Zoo, Blinky Bill and the Magician, Detective Blinky, Blinky and the Heart of the Tree, Blinky and the Strange Koala, Blinky Bill's Gold Mine, Blinky and the Film Star, Blinky Bill's Treasure Hunt, Blinky Bill and Club Pet, Blinky Leads the Gang, Blinky Bill Finds Marcia Mouse, Blinky and the Monster, Blinky Saves Twiggy, Mayor Blinky Bill, Who Is Blinky Bill?, Blinky Bill's Mothers Day, and Blinky Bill's Wedding Picnic * Season 2 - Blinky the Hypnotist Blinky Bill and the Old Wombat's Home, Blinky Bill and the Baby Show, Blinky Bill Meets Mr. Echidna, Blinky Bill and the House Guest, Blinky Bill and the Mystery Pollution, Blinky Bill's Blue Mystery, Blinky Bill Goes Camping, Blinky Bill and the Earthquake, Blinky Bill Down on the Farm, Blinky Bill Is Kidnapped, Blinky Bill and the Lost Puppy, Blinky Bill and The Winter's Tale, Blinky Bill and the Polar Bears, Blinky Bill and the Lighthouse, Blinky Bill and the Apple Thieves, Blinky and the Egg Rescue, Blinky Bill's Holiday, Blinky Bill and the Bird Smugglers, Blinky Bill and the Crocodiles, Blinky and Gretel, Blinky Remembers Nutsy's Birthday, Blinky Bill and the Real Estate Swindle, Blinky Bill and the Feud, Blinky Bill and the Possum Cinema, and Blinky Bill and the Balloon. * Season 3 - The Great Escape, Bushwhacked, Blinky's Birthday Surprise, Double Trouble, and How Green Is My Greenpatch. Specials: * Blinky Bill: The Mischievous Koala (Working Class Man) (1992) * Blinky Bill’s White Christmas (2005) * Blinky Bill the Movie (2015) Voice Cast Played by * Keith Scott (Onginal Series) * Cam Ralph (Blinky Bill: The Movie) Trivia Splogde is in new CGI movie but he isnt in new CGI cartoon Wild Adventures of Blink Category:The Adventures of Blinky Bill characters Category:Blinky Bill's Extraordinary Excursion characters Category:Kangaroos Category:Blinky Bill: The Mischievous Koala characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Kids Category:Blinky Bill's gang members Category:Blinky's friends Category:Greenpatchers Category:Sons Category:Animals Category:Characters Category:Marsupials Category:Australian animals Category:Season 3 characters Category:Australian Category:Protagonists Category:Classmates Category:Main Characters Category:Blinky Bill's White Christmas characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Splodge's family Category:Good characters Category:Blinky Bill the Movie characters Category:CGI Characters Category:Balloon crew